Inside Your Heart
by Gene-87
Summary: Sonic thinks that he doesn't feel much for Amy, but is that true? Sonic and Amy


Any characters in this story are not owned by me. This story is made purely for enjoyment of readers, and no commercial use.  
  
INSIDE YOUR HEART  
  
It was evening time in Station Square. The clouds took up and orange color, with the shade of pink, and the sky was shaded with purple, and slightly orange on the horizon. The sun sank into the ocean, reflecting itself on the small ripples in the water.  
Sonic stood, looking at the water, with his hands crossed, and his eyebrows lowered. Behind him, in a few meters, stood Amy, trying to talk to him.  
He was taking a stroll across the beach, to release some energy he accumulated throughout the day. No wonder he could tackle all of those adventures. He'd get so energetic he'd run up buildings. But when there was free time, it had to go somewhere. He didn't run or anything, just decided to chill for a bit.  
Everything went well. The evening was wonderful, birds flew buy.until Amy showed up. With her girlish attitude, and energy probably ten times greater than his, she jumped in excitement, and grabbed him by the arm, and made him walk with her, enjoying the "Romantic evening". They got to a small island, which could be gotten to by sand, on which stood some beach chairs, and parasols. When they stopped to watch the sunset, Amy suggested they'd sit down somewhere. That's when Sonic had enough.  
"But I don't understand, Sonic." Amy said in her young tone, ".Is there something wrong?"  
"Lots of things are wrong." He said, normally, ".Just quit hanging around me so much. And don't follow me!"  
"But."  
"But nothing. I got my own things to do."  
"What things?"  
"Things. Saving the World things."  
"." Amy paused to think about it, ".Nothing's wrong right now.is there?"  
"Uhm." Sonic quickly thought, ".Yeah.Eggman is trying to flush the town with one of his.gadget things. And I was coming here to stop him."  
".That sure didn't look like it." Amy said, "I'm pretty sure you'd be in a greater hurry than I saw you."  
"Ghuuhhh." He shook his head, "Why can't I get rid of you?!"  
"But why would you want to?" She asked him, ".Why don't you just."  
"No!" Sonic turned back, "Enough, Amy. I don't like you. Face it. Quit trying."  
She paused.  
"I just.I just don't want this. Don't you think you've chased me around the whole planet quite enough?! How much more times do I have to tell you? I.don't.like.you. Got it? Or do you need a translator to understand?"  
"What do you mean?" She said, almost trembling.  
"I mean no more walks on the beach, no more lunches in the café with the guys and me, no nothing."  
Amy paused, and looked down. She never did give up on him. Oh, how much did she love him. That blue and brave, fun-loving hedgehog. Who saved her so many times. She'd stare at him for hours when they were together. But why did he have break her heart like this? But.he was lying.  
".That's.not true." Amy said, quietly.  
"What?" Sonic asked, ".Didn't you hear me?"  
".It's not true." Amy said, more loudly.  
"?"  
"You do like me." She told him.  
Sonic tilted his head to the side in a sign of puzzlement.  
".You say that you don't.but you really do." Amy told him.  
"What?"  
".Well." She said, turning back, and looking at the sand, ".You know how you and Knuckles are friends.and Tails."  
".Yeah?"  
"Well.we all have a space for our friends within us.and.every time we see them.we're glad to do so. Because.they are our friends. And you do good things for people.because you have room inside you for them."  
Sonic didn't get where she was going.  
"I mean that you like them." Amy continued, ".And you do good things for people. And you do it because you have a spot inside of your heart for them."  
She paused for a bit.  
"And Sonic.I just know that you have a part for me too." She said, quietly, ".I just know it."  
"Huh?"  
".Well.I know that you wouldn't save me all those times.if you didn't." She told him, ".You risk your life for me, and that's why I hang around you. And I know that you like me.because you reserved that only spot inside you heart for me. You wouldn't do it if you didn't. I just know it."  
"."  
".So every time you say that you don't like me.or at times when it seems like you don't.it's really not true. So.why do you say that you don't?" She finally said, looking at the sand.  
"." Sonic was speechless. He never expected that from Amy. He was totally stunned by what she told him.  
He'd just go on and start talking to prove her wrong, but something inside him just wouldn't let him. He turned back towards the ocean, and thought about this. Could he really like her? Well.didn't he? She didn't do anything wrong to make him mad, or anything. But she was so.so.oh.there was no use fighting it.  
Sonic knew that he was the world's fastest hedgehog. But this thing he just couldn't run away from. All of those times Amy did try to persuade him to like her. But he didn't. Couldn't he at least give her a chance? It's not like she was bad, or anything. She was as innocent as a child. No wonder she acted like it so much. .Maybe he did like her.just didn't want to admit it? Who knew. But he knew he had to give her credit for being so good to him all those times. What's a hedgehog to do? Could he really accept this?  
  
He then turned, and walked toward her. She turned also, and saw him. His eyes weren't angry anymore, but were full of compassion, and kindness.  
"Amy." he said, as he came up to her, "."  
"Sonic?"  
"I." He tried to say.  
".What is it?" She asked, looking at him, with her big, innocent eyes.  
"." He looked down. And then put his hands on her shoulders, ".You know Amy."  
"Hm?"  
".You're really brave." He told her, "Probably even braver then me."  
"?"  
"I couldn't even face a single rejection from a friend. But you."  
"."  
".You took it all, and came back just as calm the next day. I'd be hopping mad all the time. I really admire you for this."  
"." She paused. ".So."  
He smiled.  
".Heh. I guess you were right all along."  
Her eyes lit up, and an open smile stretched across her face.  
"Oh, Sonic." She yelled across the quiet beach, and threw her arms around his neck, "I knew you'd love me. I knew it, I knew it I knew it!"  
He backed off, from her sudden approach, but still held her.  
"Heh.yeah." He admitted, ".Don't jump out of your skin, Amster."  
"Oh." She turned to him, with her eyes all wet, "Sonic, you're so sweet."  
He smiled at her, and glided his left hand through her hair.  
"You're even sweeter." He told her, as they embraced again.  
  
They stood there for a while, in the gorgeous sunset. Amy felt a huge, wonderful change in her life. But Sonic felt as if nothing changed at all. It's something of himself he fixed. But he was glad now, that he did. They stood there, in each other's arms. Both finally glad to confess what was inside their hearts.  
  
THE END  
  
Sigh. At last, I finally made a fanfic about Sonic and Amy. It's strange that I thought of this at about 4am, while still in bed. The same thought convinced me of what one my friends felt about me. It really got rid of some bad thoughts I had about her. Not that we're in love or anything. But still, it's a good lesson, though. 


End file.
